


去见男友的家长吧！

by Briersville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Meeting the Parents, 斯拉夫人的危险行为禁止模仿
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯和伊万·布拉金斯基已经克服了（主要来自自己的）种种艰难险阻在一起了。而现在，他们开始考虑如何发展更为长期稳定的关系——直白点说，就是要见家长。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Russia/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), 仏英 - Relationship, 沙苏, 米露
Kudos: 11





	去见男友的家长吧！

**Author's Note:**

> 采用了沙苏露异体设定的人类AU傻白甜文，DOVER春待十革一家亲（？），DOVER组收养北米双子、十革组收养露。 **雷者勿入。**

自阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯和伊万·布拉金斯基于前者大学入学那一年——也就是后者大三那一年——在大学食堂因为一杯打翻的可乐相识，他们花了半年互相嫌弃，花了半年一边互相嫌弃一边发短信撩骚，花了半年决定合租一间公寓，花了半年一边同居一边各怀鬼胎，终于在一个双双忘记抢票回家的感恩节搞在了一起。

在那之后他们不离不弃、互相扶持地度过了一边打一边搞、一个忙学习一个忙工作的充实的两年。

如今阿尔弗雷德也大学毕业了。

于是他们开始考虑更为长远的问题。

“倒不是说结婚，那毕竟太早了，”阿尔弗雷德一边光着膀子煎培根一边说，“但是我爸和我爹挺想见见你。”

伊万一言不发，不喘气地灌了整整一玻璃杯的冰橙汁下去。

然后他说：“好吧。”

“别紧张，”阿尔弗雷德在房门前捏了一下伊万的手，“弗朗西斯可友好了！虽然老亚蒂说他要好好观察一下你，但我觉得应该没有问题。”

伊万不太确定这时候说什么最合适，所以他选择微笑着说：“呵呵。”

阿尔弗雷德按下门铃不到十秒钟房门就开了。一位半长金发、下巴上有胡茬的男士从屋里飞扑出来，嚷嚷着：“弗雷迪，宝贝儿！爹地想死你了！”

“弗朗吉！”阿尔弗雷德热情地接住了他飞扑而来的爹地，父子两人紧紧拥抱在一起，“我也想死你做的饭了！最近怎么样？啊对了，”他放下弗朗西斯，一把拉过在旁边观察的伊万，骄傲地挺起胸膛。“看，这就是我男朋友！”

伊万说：“你好，我是——”

“哦，我可真是太高兴了！”弗朗西斯径直冲过来踮起脚抱住了伊万，他身上的香水味吓得可怜的俄裔青年屏住了呼吸，“让我好好看看你！嗯，真是个好小伙啊！阿尔的眼光可真不错！”他拍了拍伊万的胸口，对阿尔弗雷德露出欣慰的笑容，又转过头问伊万，“你叫伊万是吧？阿尔弗雷德都告诉我了！”

“是的，我叫伊万·布拉金斯基，”伊万说，仍多少屏着呼吸，“很……高兴，见到您，波诺弗瓦先生。”

“叫我弗朗西斯，或者弗朗吉，像弗雷迪那样，”弗朗西斯的手掌搭上他的肩膀把他往屋子里推，“快进来吧。喂，亚瑟！你泡好茶了没有？”

阿尔弗雷德迎着伊万转头向他投来的混杂了困惑和无措的目光耸了耸肩。法国人，他用口型说。

伊万坐在客厅的沙发上，阿尔弗雷德坐在他身边。他的目光在对面阿尔弗雷德两位养父之间回转：他们看上去都比实际年龄年轻一些。按照阿尔弗雷德之前口无遮拦透露的信息，这是因为他身为室内设计师的爹地弗朗西斯不仅自己十分重视保养，还经常把他爸爸亚瑟按在椅子上往他脸上涂“各种乱七八糟的东西”，以免可怜的英裔大学教授“未老先衰”。

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦注重保养倒是情有可原。他无疑是个漂亮的男人——伊万相信即使他已经四十多岁，如果刮了胡子或许还有人会误以为他是位女士。

至于亚瑟·柯克兰，虽然他或许比实际年龄显得年轻，却比阿尔弗雷德给伊万看过的照片显得年长。当时阿尔弗雷德为了帮助伊万做好准备翻遍了自己的相册却找不到亚瑟的近照，最终他放弃了，并声明：“没办法，亚蒂就是不喜欢拍照。”

按照一般规律，人的年龄越大毛发就越少。可是眼前的亚瑟，他的眉毛竟然比照片里更浓密一些。或许拍照时弗朗西斯也把他“按在椅子上”修眉来着，伊万无端猜测。

“要来点马卡龙吗？”弗朗西斯端起桌上的盘子递到养子和养子的男友面前，“我自己做的。”

“多来几个，”阿尔弗雷德抄起伊万的点心碟子一气儿扒拉了七八个马卡龙进去，“万尼亚可喜欢甜的了，就是不好意思说。”他对伊万傻笑起来。

伊万还没来得及为自己挽回颜面——虽然他确实是喜欢吃甜的但莫名不太想承认——就听亚瑟干咳了一声。

英国人祖母绿的眼睛闪烁着严肃的光芒，在大学课堂上，这无疑就是他最有力的武器；倒不是说伊万在大学里会怕这样的教授，但鉴于对方是他男朋友的养父，他还是愿意稍微向亚瑟表示一点尊敬。

这位可敬的教授说：“伊万，我听阿尔说你们在一起两年了，正准备考虑更长远一些的问题。”

“两年不短了，”弗朗西斯往伊万的盘子里塞了一块饼干。“喏，亲爱的，尝尝这个，柯克兰手作饼干——咖啡味的。”

“我在说话呢，别打岔！”亚瑟说，“但是你知道，阿尔弗雷德各方面还是很像个孩子——”

“你能不能别再把我当孩子了！”阿尔弗雷德嘴里塞着一整块马卡龙含含糊糊地抗议。

亚瑟没理他：“所以相信你能理解，作为他的父亲们，我们最关心的是他的伴侣能不能照顾好他。”

“当然。”伊万说。考验终于还是来了，他想。

亚瑟对他露出一个紧绷绷的微笑：“今天留下来吃晚饭吧。你介不介意来帮厨？”

“嗳，我还是觉得这不太合适，”弗朗西斯坐在沙发上，每隔十秒钟就要转头朝厨房的方向张望，“至少不该让那孩子自己在那里做饭！他可是客人……”

“闭嘴吧，”亚瑟翘着腿挑剔地看着手里的学生论文，“阿尔就算带个麦当劳叔叔回来说那是他的男朋友你都会无条件赞美！没有我来扮黑脸把关怎么能行？”

“你的评判标准就是他能不能做饭？”弗朗西斯说，“你自己都通不过这个考验。”

亚瑟看都不看，抬起脚精准地揣在他的小腿肚上。“这是给阿尔弗雷德男友的评判标准！说到底还是你的错，都是你太会做饭把他的嘴养刁了。”

“呃，我说，”阿尔弗雷德躺在他们对面的沙发上举起手，“我就在这儿呢！而且我不挑——”

“就是，你的小儿子可是个狂热的快餐爱好者。”弗朗西斯揉着小腿说，“上帝啊，柯克兰，你这种对丈夫暴力相向的男人竟然还挑剔别人，真是天大的笑话。”

阿尔弗雷德不吱声了。

“我哪里暴力！”亚瑟抬起巴掌就准备给弗朗西斯的肩膀上来一下，意识到自己在做什么之后他脸红了，收回手干咳一声。“总之我也不是要求他做出什么豪华大餐，只不过想看看他到底能不能做饭！现在的人找男友不都要求——”

他们听到了一阵急促的脚步声。客厅中的父子三人转过头，便看见伊万·布拉金斯基围着弗朗西斯的藕荷色“Respect the Chef”围裙——不得不说这颜色和他的眼睛相得益彰——跑了过来。

“厨房着火了，”伊万说，“灭火器在哪里？哦抱歉，我是说，请问你们能不能告诉我灭火器在哪里？”

他刚说完这句话，房子里的烟雾报警器就号叫了起来。

“这他妈——”亚瑟嚷脏话嚷到一半吞了回去，“我的上帝啊，你做了什么？弗朗西斯，快点报警！”

“我早告诉过你不该取消警报器的联网服务！”弗朗西斯的手伸向茶几上的手机，“可你他妈就因为烤司康饼的时候烤箱冒了黑烟引来了火警取消了它！该死的，那都是二十多年前了——”

“这该死的地方叫火警居然还要公民自费！我不过是——等等，马修！”亚瑟突然反应过来自己的大儿子因为不敢见生人，在伊万来之前半个小时就把自己锁在了楼上的卧室里。“该死！你去报警，我去把马修叫下来！马蒂——”

“不，不用这样，”伊万一手拉住了想上楼的亚瑟，一手按住了弗朗西斯拨号的手，神情镇定无比，“柯克兰先生说的对，在这地方叫火警太贵了。我自己可以解决这件事，只要告诉我灭火器——”

“灭火器来了！！！”阿尔弗雷德高叫一声冲入了客厅。亚瑟和弗朗西斯这才注意到他刚才跑出去了——想必是去车库取了灭火器，但他是什么时候出去的？伊万跑进来的时候？

阿尔弗雷德将红色的灭火器塞进伊万手里：“来吧！我们一起拯救这座房子！”

然后他就跟着伊万一起冲向了厨房，尽管伊万围着围裙，阿尔弗雷德穿着套头衫，他们的背影却如电影中视死如归，共同进退的情侣；弗朗西斯和亚瑟不禁愣了一会儿，等他们反应过来，追着年轻人们进入厨房的时候——

厨房地板、炉灶和灶上的汤锅上覆满了白色的粉末，但是任何明火的踪影都不见了。

伊万·布拉金斯基手持灭火器，俯视着已经无可挽回的汤锅，正如一位英雄手持宝剑，注视着被自己杀死的反派的尸体。

而在他身边的阿尔弗雷德似乎完全没注意到两位养父的存在，一把揽过伊万的腰一口亲了上去，直接在厨房中上演了男同版《胜利之吻》。“太棒了万尼亚！你救了我们的房子！！！”

“我要窒息了。”亚瑟捂着眼睛皱着脸说。

当晚，亚瑟平躺在床上盯着天花板，忍不住说：“你真觉得这没问题？”

“怎么了？”弗朗西斯在他身边打了个哈欠，“万尼亚不是帮着把厨房清理干净了嘛。”

“好极了，你现在开始叫那俄罗斯人的昵称了，”亚瑟翻了个白眼，“但是想想看，他差点烧了咱们的房子！我都想不出这究竟是怎么做到的……”

“就我看来咱们的房子现在还好好的。我都说了，你不该让他一个人在厨房待着的。”

“所以这还成了我的错了？”亚瑟侧过脸瞪他。

“但是亲爱的，如果不是你非要‘考验’咱们儿子的男朋友，事情也不至于发展到这个地步，”弗朗西斯勇敢而明智地指出，“而且你也不得不承认他解决这件事的方式确实令人印象深刻。”

“他是个俄罗斯人。”亚瑟说。

弗朗西斯咋了一下舌头：“你这就是一种偏见。要我说，你该相信弗雷迪的眼光。做父亲的要学会在合适的时间放手。”

“我就是担心……”亚瑟嘟囔着。

弗朗西斯在被子底下挪动着身子，伸出胳膊把他搂进了怀里。“我们谁也不知道孩子们将来会遇到什么，但就现在的情形来看，我相信弗雷迪和万尼亚确实很爱彼此。想想看，当时也没人觉得咱们能走到这一步……”

亚瑟叹了口气，嗅闻着弗朗西斯颈窝上沐浴露的香味，多少平静了一些。“哼。当时身边所有人都在劝我，说你这风流成性的法国人根本不适合做长期伴侣。”

“当时身边所有人也都在劝我，说一个做饭能把人毒死、说话刻薄的英国人根本不适合发展恋爱关系，”弗朗西斯反唇相讥，然后在亚瑟来得及再踹他一脚的时候及时补充，“爱的确是盲目的。”

他们这样待了一会儿。

亚瑟忍不住又说：“但是俄罗斯人到了中年会发福变丑。”

这次是弗朗西斯翻了个白眼：“说真的？英国人到了中年还会秃顶呢！”

“他妈的波诺弗瓦，你怎么敢！”

“他妈的柯克兰，你说不过我竟敢咬我？！”

夜晚还很漫长。

亚瑟·柯克兰有关“俄罗斯人到了中年会发福变丑”的偏见之所以是偏见，是因为的确有不少俄罗斯人到了中年并不会发福变丑。

比如伊万·布拉金斯基的两位养父。

斯捷潘·布拉金斯基和伊利亚·布拉金斯基在听养子汇报了在男友家经受考验的全过程后感到十分不满。

只有自家孩子受考验当然是不公平的！

“所以，”伊万对叼着棒棒糖看《动作漫画》的阿尔弗雷德说，“他们也想见见你。”

阿尔弗雷德张大了嘴巴，然后在棒棒糖掉到画面中超人的脸上前及时闭上嘴把糖叼住了。“有，呃，有什么我需要注意的吗？”

伊万微笑着说：“和你当时给我的建议差不多——做自己就行了。当然他们也想观察……或者说考验一下你。但是，嗯。你做自己就行了。”

阿尔弗雷德不甘心，于是又给他的朋友们广发短信征集“与俄罗斯岳父初次见面”的建议。其中，基尔伯特·贝什米特的回复脱颖而出——

基尔伯特说：“我建议你穿防弹背心去。”

站在布拉金斯基家的大宅前时阿尔弗雷德才明白了基尔伯特的建议是多么实用，以及该建议竟然是字面意思。

布拉金斯基宅的大门敞开，仿若因欢迎阿尔弗雷德张开自己的怀抱。

但这欢迎是虚伪的。

敞开的大门前，站着一位铂金头发和伊万极其相似的男士，端着一把机关枪。

他赤红的眼眸盯着阿尔弗雷德，冷酷，无情，残忍，像是要生吃了他，简直是货真价实的红色恐怖。

“滚回去。”他说。

伊万试图求情：“伊廖沙，这是不是太夸张了——”

“你闭嘴，让开。”伊利亚说。他打开了机枪的保险。

阿尔弗雷德咽了口唾沫，心砰砰砰地跳着，甚至没注意到伊万真的朝旁边迈了一步；肾上腺素的作用下他的大脑飞速运转：他不认为伊万的养父真的会开枪打死他，毕竟这会导致对方锒铛入狱把伊万变成单亲家庭的可怜小孩……不，但对方可是俄罗斯人，俄罗斯人什么都干得出来……早知道他应该听基尔伯特的去买件防弹背心穿……防弹背心都哪里有卖……不对，既然没有防弹背心，那就不该后悔，而要利用现有条件活下来！这才是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的信条！现有条件，现有条件，伊万说什么来着？

做你自己就行了。

阿尔弗雷德站在伊利亚·布拉金斯基面前，双腿岔开，两手握拳，湛蓝的双眼目光灼灼。

一步也不退缩！为了爱情，这位小伙子已经决定不回头了！

他深吸一口气——

“啪”的一声狠狠跪了下去，借着冲劲在门口的石板地上一路滑行至伊利亚跟前，一把抱住了对方的腿！

“爸爸！”他坚定有力地大喊着，“我是真心想加入这个家啊！！！”

端着机枪的伊利亚僵硬了，伊万捂住了嘴巴。

在这一刻，布拉金斯基宅的门口静得出奇，唯有阿尔弗雷德铿锵的宣告回荡在每个人的耳朵里和脑海中。

“好！”一阵掌声打破了沉寂，又一位铂金头发的男士从敞开的宅子大门里走了出来，他鎏金色的双眼熠熠发光，“这还是我第一次见到有人能唬住伊利亚！布拉金斯基家需要你这样的人才！”

“谢，谢谢您，”阿尔弗雷德跪在地上保持着之前的姿势，心跳都还没降下来，只觉得浑身直冒热汗。

“唯一要注意的就是，万尼亚叫我爸，叫他是爹，下次别弄反了，”鎏金眼睛的男士伸出手，似乎要将阿尔弗雷德扶起来。“我是斯捷潘，这位是伊利亚，你想必已经知道了。”

“呃，是，没事您不用扶我，我一会儿就能起来了……”

“斯乔帕的意思是，”伊万终于忍不住出言提醒，“你可以放开伊廖沙的腿了。”

阿尔弗雷德认为自己已经通过伊万养父们的考验了——他想象不出还有什么考验能比机关枪更可怕。

所以他不是很能理解斯捷潘为什么还要带着他在宅子里逛。伊利亚不知去了哪里，只有伊万陪着他们，阿尔弗雷德对这样的安排非常满意。

虽然阿尔弗雷德完全没有承袭弗朗西斯对室内设计的热爱，他也凭本能判断出布拉金斯基家相当有钱，不仅装潢华丽，目光所及之处画作、瓷器、雕塑也比比皆是。

他想起伊万说过，斯捷潘多少算个收藏家。

“感觉怎么样？”斯捷潘微笑着问他。

“很好，”阿尔弗雷德说，“很酷，呃，很……很有艺术气息，很漂亮。”

斯捷潘仍然微笑着：“我平时确实喜欢收集一些‘漂亮’的东西。伊万也很喜欢艺术，你们平时会聊这些吗？”

“算……算是吧。”阿尔弗雷德想，争论漫画和游戏算不算艺术应该也是“聊艺术”的一种。

“那可太好了，共同兴趣很重要，”斯捷潘点头，“那么在你看来，在这房子中的所有东西，哪一样是最贵重的呢？”

阿尔弗雷德沉默了一会儿。他的眼神不由自主地向身侧一直沉默不语的伊万飘去，但顶着斯捷潘的目光，伊万能做的实在有限。他将手背在身后，一只手摩挲着另一只手的手指，阿尔弗雷德完全不明白这是什么意思。手套？可是这一路过来他没看到任何手套。

不，不对！阿尔弗雷德醒悟了，既然这是“考验”，那么肯定不是单纯要测试他的估价能力，正确的答案应该在别的地方！

那么伊万摩挲他自己手指的提示难道是——

阿尔弗雷德灵机一动：“我觉得你儿子是最贵重的！”

话一出口，他自己都深感佩服！

然而斯捷潘脸上的微笑霎时消失了，俄罗斯人苍白的面孔变得冷硬，金色的虹膜染上了凶狠的气息，竟然和之前的伊利亚十足十地相配。“你竟然把万尼亚和这些死物相比？！”他指向他们来时走过的走廊，“滚出去！”

“你可闭嘴吧！”伊万终于忍无可忍地大喊起来，“说得跟我七岁碰碎那个大花瓶的时候非要打我屁股的不是你一样！阿尔，我们走！你刚才膝盖都磨破了吧？”

斯捷潘在武器收藏室找到了伊利亚。“万尼亚真的长大了，居然都当着外人的面数落起我来了。”他靠在门框上，掏出手帕在眼角沾了沾。

“你们都说什么了？”伊利亚问。他正擦着之前用来吓唬阿尔弗雷德的机关枪。

听斯捷潘复述完了整个对话后，伊利亚若有所思地点点头：“其实这答案还不赖。”

“但这不是正确答案。”斯捷潘坚持。

“你可闭嘴吧，”伊利亚说，“你的‘正确答案’肉麻得要命，和查验万尼亚的男友质量也没有一点关系。不过他这答案也算是够聪明的了。”

“这么说你算是同意了？”

“万尼亚乐意，我能怎么样？真把那小子打成筛子？”

“你可以给他写张贺卡，威胁他敢对不起万尼亚就把他打成筛子。”斯捷潘指出。

伊利亚思索了一下：“这倒是。”

武器收藏室安静了一会儿，斯捷潘注视着伊利亚把机枪重新收好。

“你每次都说那个答案肉麻，”他突然说，“但每次听到你都脸红。”

“你认真的吗？”伊利亚叹了口气。

斯捷潘唇边露出微笑。他从门框边直起身子，晃悠到伊利亚身边：“你现在就脸红了。我猜也不只是脸红。”

“……别在这里。”

“所以正确答案到底是什么啊？”

阿尔弗雷德只穿着内裤坐在伊万的床脚——他在门前石板滑跪的时候因为过于紧张都没注意到疼，脱了裤子才发现因为摩擦力过大他膝盖都磨破了皮。伊万低着头给他消毒擦药，阿尔弗雷德注视着他铂金的发顶和因专心抿起的嘴唇，心中涌起一阵柔情，连酒精带来的刺痛都忘了。

“你是说房子里的哪样东西最贵重？”伊万伸手去够急救箱，“斯乔帕特别喜欢问客人这个问题，其实跟你的‘考验’没什么关系。”

“我就是好奇，”阿尔弗雷德使出了狗狗眼，“我都受伤了你也不愿意满足我的好奇心吗？”

伊万叹了口气：“好吧，如果你一定想知道的话。那个答案当然和金钱价值没关系。”

他停顿了一下，似乎是在做什么心理斗争。

“正确答案是斯乔帕手上的婚戒。”

阿尔弗雷德也沉默了一会儿。

“我不是作为你男朋友来经受你爸爸们考验的吗？怎么反而感觉被他们炫耀了呢？”

**END**


End file.
